


Captain Swan Christmas Drabbles

by bellinhasf



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Drabble Collection, Fluff, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5328677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellinhasf/pseuds/bellinhasf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of Christmas Drabbles written form prompts I got from Tumblr.<br/>Some are AUs, others just plot-less prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Secret Santa

Prompt: “I got you for secret Santa so I got you this really expensive but sentimental gift that you always wanted, hoping you’ll never find out it was from me – and I’ve been in love with you for 963123 years.” AU

 

He was nervous, he hadn’t been this nervous in a long time. 

In fact, the last time he felt his heart trying to somersault out of his chest and his hands recklessly fidgeting with whatever it could find was that time aboard his ship, when he first met her. He had invited David, his best mate, and his wife, Mary Margaret, to spend a day out in the sea, and David took along his half-sister, Emma, and Killian swears it was love at first sight! He was restless for the whole day; he didn’t know how to act next to such a woman, he was trying to impress her, and when she asked him to help her with her sunscreen he became flabbergasted! His hand caressing her back, her warmth radiating on him, his eyes tracing the freckles and wishing he could do the same with his fingers, his mind betraying him in any way possible, flashing what seemed like impossible settings before him, until Dave’s voice brought him back to reality: “Hey! No funny business Jones! That’s my sister!” (Followed by an eye roll from her and a huge grin from him, as if he knew exactly what Killian was thinking.)  
After that day, even though his mind still betrayed him on some occasions (like when she was reading and her nose did that cute scrunchy thing, or that one time she was over at David’s and didn’t realize he was there and she came out of the shower just in her towel) he was just happy(ish) that she actually became more than just my-mates-sister, she became a friend. They would hang out and binge watch whatever new show was out that week or be each other’s wingman/women when they went out drinking. But Killian couldn’t deny that every time he saw her again, he would fall a little bit more in love.  
And he likes to believe that in those 2 years since he met her, he came to know her pretty well, so when he opened his little slip of paper and saw her name written across it he couldn’t be happier. Of course he would’ve been content with getting anyone else, but he never had the chance to show her how much she means to him, and even if it was going to be anonymous, he didn’t mind.  
He already had something in mind, as what to buy her for secret Santa. He remembers one night when she called him and asked if he wanted to go out to get a drink, she was in a good mood, had just caught the guy she’d been following for weeks (she was a bailsbond person) and she wanted to celebrate. Afterwards he had insisted on taking her home, so they walked form the bar to her apartment, talking about nothing and everything, and she mentioned, as they passed a vintage decorations store, how two weeks after the Nolans first adopted her, they gave her a mobile, one of those people put hanging from baby cribs, and told her how the unicorns hanging from it would protect her and keep her safe at night, safe from the nightmares she kept having, and oddly it had worked. When they moved cities, the mobile had gotten lost, and she told him how she cried for days, and how since then she would always look in thrift and vintage stores and online for those blue, glass unicorns that had the most amazing glow when the moonlight hit them late at night. 

They had put their presents under the tree, anonymously, as to keep the whole Secret Santa thing, but when it came to opening them, no one could stop asking who their presents where from and guessing and trying to get people to confess and everything.  
Killian just sat there, his present on his lap while he watched Emma reach for the box with her name written across it. She opened it, his heart leapt, and she froze. Her smile turned into a slight frown, and tears started to form on the corners of her eyes. She looked his way, nodding her head and letting the tears fall, while giving him a weak smile, which he reciprocated. He wasn't sure that nod was a good nod or a bad nod, and as much as he was still hoping she didn't know it was from him, his subconscious knew she had figured out. She was staring at the opened box again, until Mary Margaret sat on the floor next to her and they started to talk.  
His nerves prevented him from sitting still, so he stood up and went to get himself a drink, taking his present with him.  
At the drinks table, he put his still wrapped present on the table and began to mix whatever drinks were left in a cup.  
"It's a compass" came a voice from behind him, and he turned immediately to face her. "Your secret Santa i mean, it's a compass, from David, he said one time you got the two of you lost while out on your boat, so he got you a compass."  
"That was one time! But how thoughtful of him!"  
She smiled at him, he smiled back.  
"I don't even know where to start Killian, I mean, how did you find it?" She said, while moving a little closer to him.  
"I don't know what you're talking about Swan!"  
"C'mon, I know that was from you." She answered while gently nudging him on the shoulder.  
"Nope! I got Lady Ruby as my secret Santa"  
"Yeah right(!) You're the one that gave her a box of bath bombs?!"  
"Yeah! I heard her talking about it once!" He beamed a smile at her.  
"You're impossible" she managed, before she lunged herself forward and captured his lips with hers.


	2. Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Who has placed mistletoe in every room of the house to get as many kisses as possible and who is exasperatedly questioning ‘this is the 4th time TODAY WHERE IS ALL THIS MISTLETOE COMING FROM??’ before sighing and leaning in.”   
> (Set in the house in Storybrooke that Killian chose for them, way after 5B, when both of them finally let go of all the demons that haunted them and the house and made it their home.)

The house was all decorated, Christmas was a week away and the week before she had gathered Killian and Henry to put decorations up, all that she never had when growing up was there, plastered on the walls or hanging from the fireplace, or on, on top and under the tree, it was truly a sight to be seen, inside and out. Killian had insisted on hanging the ‘twinkly’ lights outside, no one refused, what she didn't expect was for her house to be so bright it could be seen from the moon - probably she thought! She didn't complain, after all, she was the one that let him loose with all the decorations in hand. One morning, she was about to walk in the kitchen, the sweet smell of hot cocoa drawing her in, she didn’t even make it halfway through the doorway before a certain pirate whooshed in front of her, huge grin on his lips, eyebrows perked up in a suggestive way.  
“What?” she asked curious.  
He looked up, she followed, and to her surprise a mistletoe hang there on the doorway, between them. Before she could question him his lips were on hers, hot and sweet, with just a hint of cinnamon, obviously form the hot cocoa he failed to share with her so far. The kiss was quick, but left her breathless either way. 

After breakfast, she went upstairs to take a shower. 15 minutes later, she opened the bathroom door only to find that same expression plastered on his stupid beautiful face. She looked up, and oh, there it was! Another mistletoe, hanging form the door frame! He leaned in and captured her lips with his. His lips no longer tasted like cocoa, and her hair was wet, dripping over his shoes, and then over his clothes when he circled her waist with his arm and pulled her closer to him, but he enjoyed the kiss nonetheless.

She got changed, ready for work, and he just sat there, on their bed, prying eyes all over her, mind finally at peace after all that had happened.  
“See you at lunch?” she asked him, standing by the bottom of the bed.  
“Aye love.” He replied, followed by a smile.   
She reciprocated the smile before walking to the door to go out of their room, not even both feet made the transition from carpet to wood before she heard his voice again.  
“Swan?” he called quite quietly.  
She turned around and was startled, he was there, almost on top of her. Damn, the man is a light walker! she thought.   
He pointed his hook up, “And what do we have here?!” he asked jokingly, one eyebrow jerking up in an amused way, smile widening. This kiss was longer than the previous ones, neither wanting to let go of the others lips, his arms circling her waist once more to pull her closer, their mouths moving cohesively, until she slowly pushed him away, extricating a moan from his part.  
“I need to get to work.” She whispered against his lips, and licked hers.  
“Against my best wish!” he told her, before placing a kiss on her cheek.  
“I love you” he whispered to her. She whispered it back, and was on her way. 

The morning at the station went by like a flash and because it was nearly Christmas, and nothing much was happening in town anymore, they only went to work in the mornings. There was mainly paperwork to be done, although David did get called to the library to sort out an argument concerning one of the dwarves. Emma more procrastinated than anything, and before she knew it, her phone was buzzing, telling her it was lunchtime.   
She was on her way to Granny’s, to meet with Killian, as soon as she got there, she saw him sitting on one of the tables outside, paper bag and drinks before him. His grin widen at the sight of her, and he stood up.  
“I thought we could take our lunch home,” he picked up the paper bag, swinging it to her, she took it. “Henry left a moving picture there for me to watch, something about an elf I believe, and I thought we could make an afternoon of it."  
"Sounds like a plan!" Smile not daring to leave her face.   
They walked home, hand in hand, going over their plan for Christmas day, and still figuring out who else they needed to buy presents for.  
Through the white picket fence and up the steps, he opened the door, took a step into their house but didn't let her in. Instead he turned to face her.  
She looked confused at first, but then, "Let me guess," She looked up. "Ahh, and there it is!" Indeed there it was, another mistletoe. He didn't say anything, just shrug his shoulders while giving her an amusing look. She smiled back at him, while he droped his face to hers and his lips captured hers once more.   
This kiss was different, she couldn't shake the thought of him hanging mistletoe everywhere in the house, and she couldn't help but smile mid-kiss, which made him smile too.   
"Seriously?! This is the 4th time today, wheRE's ALL THIS MISTLETOE COMING FROM?!?" She asked when they parted.  
"I don't know what you're on about Swan," Eyebrow raising, "What is this 'mistletoe' thing you're on about?!" Both eyebrows went up now, and she couldn't resist anymore.  
"Christ, you're impossible did you know?!" She let out, as she leaned in and kissed him once more.

A couple of minutes later they were both sitting on the sofa, each on opposite ends, facing each other and legs intertwined, the movie still playing but neither paying much attention, both more interested in their grilled cheeses and their small talk.  
Killian then had to untangle his legs from hers to go to the kitchen, their little footsie fight ended in hot cocoa on the sofa instead of on the cup. So he went to the rescue. When he finally sat back down, Emma was smirking at him.  
"What is it love?" He asked, more amused than anything.   
She swayed her hand above their faces, a little leaf hitting him in the face.  
"Two can play this game!" She let out, before crashing her lips onto his, their tongues fighting to see who wins.


End file.
